


Into the Storm

by Kuroosama



Category: Bleach
Genre: Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Unrequited Love, explicit but not too graphic, somehow - I won't hurt you that much, somehow happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroosama/pseuds/Kuroosama
Summary: Ichigo's sleepless night watching the storm outside was not something new. It became a habit.Thunderstorms during the night are his most awaited moment.However, they can be either a blessing or a demise.After all, storms come as quickly and sneakily as they go away… Just like HIM.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Into the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> And here you have it. Old draft rewritten and polished lol  
> [not beta-read]

**INTO THE STORM**

The lightning and thundering's brightness and strong noises were slicing the dark-blue sky of a lonely and sleepless night. A storm was coming. The heavy rain and gusts of wind were not the only thing rapidly creeping through the night. Kurosaki Ichigo could sense something else approaching along with the dark clouds and the pouring rain that now was hitting his window.

Ichigo sat down on his bed. His sleep was lost a long time ago. He looked at the window, watching the thick drops of water sliding across the glass every time a lightning ripped on the sky. However, when a second lightning crossed the sky and illuminated the shadows outside, his eyes focused beyond the drenched window glass. Now, he had his attention on something else, something farther away. A very familiar silhouette.

His heart skipped a beat.

Although Ichigo could not see much when darkness enveloped the night once again, he knew that in no time he would be able to see what he was longing for, _who_ he so desperately wanted to see and touch again.

He waited.

He always waited for that familiar silhouette to appear before his eyes when a storm was on its way.

Ichigo knew that volatile and dangerous man would appear sooner or later. He would not sleep until that man was there. It has always been like that since… Since when? After the Winter War? Or at sometime when he had gotten his shinigami powers back? Ichigo was not sure. However, it did not matter at all when that insanity had began. It had started and it would not end any time soon. He did not want this _thing_ to end, and apparently, his unusual visitor also wanted to keep their contact going on.

Contact… Ichigo wanted that. He has been missing that. He missed the feeling of being touched and the pleasant sensations he felt every time he had those mesmerizing sinful blue eyes staring down at him and those perfect lips traveling down his body and that hoarse voice whispering obscenities next to his ear.

A lightning crossed the sky and everything went white for a second but the next moment darkness took over the place again. Ichigo sighed as he could not see the silhouette anymore. He closed his eyes for a second. Was he imagining things? Maybe _he_ was not going to come. It was never guaranteed.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of such frightening thoughts that creeped inside his head, messing up his feelings in the process.

Ichigo opened his eyes in time to see another lightning ripped the sky and the so familiar silhouette was right in front of him. He did not immediately processed what happened next as he felt his body being pressed down and forced to lay back down on his bed. Now he could feel a huge reiatsu pressure, and it felt like being pushed down. It was a show of power, it meant that he should not move. Ichigo blinked once, adjusting to the darkness, and although he could not make the details of the well-built figure on top of him Ichigo knew who this man was.

The man pinning him down had a devious smile on and without any warning a hungry mouth bit Ichigo's neck. It had definitely left a mark.

“Hey! Bastard" Ichigo shouted "No marks. I’ve already told you about that!"

"Geez…" the hoarse, deep voice that came in reply sounded displeased"Stop being so bitchy, Ichigo."

"Watch your mouth, idiot!" Ichigo said annoyed. "And it’s better you hide that freakin’ huge murderous reiatsu of yours! Do you want someone to come here!?"

"Maybe…" the man said with a grin on his lips while he was still abusing the skin of Ichigo’s neck, “wouldn't that be fun? Having an audience?"

"Sick bastard!” He muttered.

They did not need to talk much. They did not need lovely words. They did not need anything else but their bodies together, moving in the same erratic rhythm. They only needed the friction, the warmth of skin to skin, the need to dominate one another. They needed to share lascivious kisses that marked their bodies, and feel the furious encounter of their mouths.

The chemistry between them was off the charts. They had that crazy and insane passion for each other. They had this craving under their skins screaming for the touch of each other's hands. They had that unstoppable desire that was spiked on their souls.

They had this sin following them every stormy night.

Now, their bodies were completely naked and their hands were sliding over their bodies. Ichigo grabbed and yanked the indigo-blue hair from the man above him while breathlessly crying out his name.

"Grimmjow…! Hurry up…”

"How eager we are today, uhn?" The reply came with a smirk and those deep light-blue eyes sparkled in a dangerous way granted by the storm outside.

"Shut up and get on to it already!" Ichigo ordered, cursing a bit more while Grimmjow feasted on the sight of Ichigo’s blushing face and desperate whines.

The shinigami was usually reserved, hot-tempered and stubborn. However, being in bed with that Espada made him change his attitude. Ichigo was not the same when it came down to Grimmjow. He did not care wheater or not his behaviour was different when he was around the blue haired man. He liked how things were between them and if Grimmjow had not complained yet about it, it meant that everything was fine. As long as the Espada wanted him, he would not think about such small details.

The raging sounds of the thunderstorm filled their ears. The loud sound echoing through the night was slightly muffling the sounds of their moans and the bed crashing on the wall. The storm outside was a blessing for them as it always covered quite well the noises that came from Ichigo’s bedroom.

Ichigo’s arms were around Grimmjow’s neck, holding his body as close to the other as he could, and his legs were wrapped in a firm grip on the other’s waist. Their breaths were mixing and a light layer of sweat covered their bodies. Ichigo’s mouth busied itself on Grimmjow’s shoulder, bitting the man's flesh in order to try to suppress his embarrassing moans. However, such action was not very effective as the Grimmjow mercilessly thrusted inside of him.

The warmth of Grimmjow’s strong hands stimulated every single part of Ichigo’s body. While one was dexterously working on his cock, pumping it in a steady rhythm. The other one was strongly holding his hips, leaving pinkish marks as the Espada’s finger nails prickled the soft white skin.

"Ahh! F-fuck–!" Ichigo moaned, pulling the blue haired man by the nape and crashing their mouths together. The men's tongues immediately slid between their joined lips, starting their oh so known _‘battle for dominance’_. A battle where the loser was the one who had to pull away to breath. Soon their teeth were harshly biting each other's lips, leading to a deeper, lustful and greedy kiss.

Ichigo could feel the muscles of his entire body quickly tensing. He needed air. He needed Grimmjow to move faster.

“Gri-Grimmjow!” Ichigo cried out, managing to escape from the ferocious lips that sought his incessantly “Almost… Aah—” his body shivered as the pace got more erratic, “there! Yes! Don’t stop–!” Ichigo’s mind went blank the instant that Grimmjow reached that pleasurable spot inside of him.

The moans in the bedroom were the only thing filling the space. Whatever storm going on outside was nowhere to be heard anymore. Nothing besides themselves mattered at that moment. Their moves were lewd and precise, the focus was solely on their own pleasure. There was no need to hold back as they shamelessly moaned their partner’s name. The erratic moves soon stilled as with a final thrust both of them were cumming. Grimmjow’s body fell on top of Ichigo’s, whose legs were now slowly falling back on the bed. They did not move even though their position was not optimal, and just like this they fell asleep.

** ———— **

The storm had passed a long time ago, and the first rays of the morning sun were now entering the bedroom. Ichigo woke up and slowly opened his eyes.

Emptiness.

His chest clenched as soon as he noticed that the warmth of the other man was gone. Although, he knew that when the first rays of sun light creeped on the horizon the so feared Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, would have been gone.

He had always known that things would be like this. That only when a storm was about to come, he would show up.

That only when he wanted to satisfy his lust, he would enter his house.

That only for his own ego, he would take and hold Ichigo in his arms.

Dominant and selfish that was his way, who he was. He was the King. And Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the elected King in Kurosaki Ichigo’s life. The Espada owned the shinigami's whole being. And even though their relationship was not a bed of roses. Even though Ichigo wanted more than the other could give, he would take whatever it was at his reach. For now, both of them satisfied only their own selfish carnal desires, and they would never dare to say their true feelings out loud. But maybe… Maybe when another storm was about to form on the horizon, the lies beneath every whisper and puff of breath would vanish. Maybe… But only if another storm comes again.


End file.
